Post-it
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Una pequeña nota fue la causante de grandes confusiones, pero nadie le dijo a Peeta Mellark que la mejor forma de invitar a salir a Katniss -despistada- Everdeen no era ésa. La próxima vez sólo debía utilizar sus preciadas palabras. Sino díganle a Gale, que aprendió el gran valor de ellas. AU. Época actual. Everlark. Gadge. Two-shot.
1. Everlark

Una pequeña nota fue la causante de grandes confusiones, pero nadie le dijo a Peeta Mellark que la mejor forma de invitar a salir a Katniss -despistada- Everdeen no era ésa. La próxima vez sólo debía utilizar sus preciadas palabras. Sino díganle a Gale, que aprendió el gran valor de ellas.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece. La trilogía LJDH pertenece a SC.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Actualidad. Everlark. Mención muy leve de Gadge. Puede que un poco de OoC, lo dejo a su criterio.

* * *

**Post-it**

_Uno_

* * *

Katniss miró irritada el reloj. Esa noche sería la graduación de su pequeño patito y quería irse temprano, pero su jefe -el desgraciado Presidente Snow- no le mandaba la confirmación de que los reportes que le envió cuatro horas atrás.

Pero Prim, su pequeño patito, ya no lo era tanto, esa noche sería su ceremonia de graduación y oficialmente sería un médico. Recordó cuando animada le contó que la habían admitido en la facultad.

Los años habían transcurrido rápidamente.

Al igual que las horas del reloj.

Recorrió su oficina en espera de la respuesta del señor Snow, se sentó en la incómoda silla acolchonada -después de horas de estar en ella- y tomó un dardo del cajón de su escritorio. Entrecerró un ojo y apuntó al blanco del tablero pegado tras la puerta.

Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la punta haciendo contacto con el material y sonrió. El tiro había dado en el lugar preciso.

Como siempre.

Con un suspiro removió las hojas en su escritorio y un papel amarillo llamó su atención.

Era un post-it.

Pegado a la superficie de su preciado escritorio de madera, en el lado izquierdo.

Con energía lo separó y miró las palabras escritas en él.

_Hoy te ves ardiente en tu vestido rojo._

_Cato_

-Ese idiota de nuevo- refunfuñó y sus ojos grises brillaron con fastidio.

Escuchó unos toques en su puerta.

-Pase- indicó. La puerta se abrió y una cabellera rubia entró.

Peeta Mellark, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Inconscientemente llevó una mano a la trenza que contenía su cabello negro. La otra hizo bolita el post-it amarillo.

-¿El presidente te entregó los papeles?- cuestionó al mismo tiempo que botaba a la basura la arrugada nota.

El chico de ojos azules asintió pero, increíblemente, no sonrió.

* * *

Peeta observó con tristeza la acción de Katniss.

La mejor forma de rechazarle era desechando el post-it que había escrito. Frente a sus ojos.

Vale, admitía que no fue un gesto muy valiente invitarle a salir mediante una pequeña nota, pero siempre que estaba frente a Katniss Everdeen le era muy difícil hablar de sus sentimientos.

Era irónico, él se encargaba de las relaciones públicas de Panem et Circenses y no podía entablar una sencilla con la mujer que le traía loco.

Lo admitía, Katniss le gustaba mucho.

Incluso al grado de decirse enamorado.

Demasiado.

Desde que la escuchó cantar -mientras estaba borracha- en una fiesta organizada por sus compañeros, cayó rendido. Todavía recordaba el silencio del bar al escucharla cantar en el escenario, ella lucía una blusa roja a cuadros y pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, su cabello atado en dos infantiles trenzas.

Pero sus esperanzas decayeron al ver que botó su nota.

No tenía más motivos para sonreír sinceramente. Y sólo era miércoles.

Le entregó los documentos y salió de la oficina, resistiendo el impulso de dirigir una última mirada a la abogada de la empresa.

* * *

La joven de cabellos oscuros miró intrigada la puerta por la que Peeta había salido. No había hecho los comentarios joviales de los que estaba acostumbrada, sólo estuvo callado.

No entendía qué había ocurrido.

Su celular sonó, lo tomó del escritorio y miró el contacto.

Era su mejor amigo Gale.

-_¿Todavía no estás lista?, ya salí de mi trabajo y se suponía que yo pasaría por ti_\- dijo él del otro lado de la línea. Por costumbre asintió y reparó en que su emisor no estaba viéndola.

-_Sí, ya puedes venir, increíblemente pude salir antes de tiempo_\- reveló y se puso en pie. Acomodó los papeles en su escritorio con una mano.

-_Llego en quince, espera en la salida del edificio, el portero del estacionamiento no es agradable_\- se refería a Romulus Thread, el 'perro' que protegía la parte inferior del bloque de oficinas. Gale colgó antes de que pudiera contestarle.

Terminó de alistar su área de trabajo, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la salida.

Sin percatarse del post-it amarillo en el lado derecho de su escritorio.

El lugar donde Peeta había dejado el suyo.

* * *

Peeta llegó a su casa, dejó las llaves en la mesa de la sala y avanzó hasta su cocina. Se arremangó su camisa de vestir azul, se colocó un delantal de cocina naranja con las palabras 'Para el mejor pastelero' -regalo de Delly, claro- y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes de los estantes.

Lavó sus manos en el fregadero y decidió lo que haría.

Bollos de queso.

Los favoritos de Katniss.

Se comportaba de forma patética al hacer los panes que a ella le gustaban, pero era su único consuelo ante el inminente rechazo que recibió aquella tarde. Si Delly y Madge no le hubieran armado de valor para invitarla a salir, seguiría observándola a la distancia y siendo su amigo -y no se sentiría mal como en ese momento-, pero sus amigas estaban seguras que Katniss sentía algo por él, aunque ella misma no se había dado cuenta.

Incluso Madge -la mejor amiga de Katniss- le dijo que ella aceptaría salir con él aunque no estuviera muy segura de sus sentimientos.

Que equivocadas estaban ambas.

Pero él seguiría velando por Katniss, como en el proyecto 'Diente de León'. Soportaría la idea de estar cerca, aunque ella no sintiera algo por él.

Tal vez hasta estaba enamorada de su amigo Gale.

Suspiró.

Consideró si era mala la idea de hornear su pan favorito.

-Es esto o llenar dos o tres caballetes con su imagen- dijo en voz alta.

Sin pensarlo, introdujo la bandeja en el horno.

* * *

Katniss abrazó a Prim antes de que fuera hacia su asiento especial.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi pequeño patito- le dijo al oído. Su madre sonreía a un lado de ellas.

-Gracias por todo el apoyo que me diste Katniss, me ayudaste a pagar los primeros años de mi carrera y te estaré muy agradecida- murmuró la joven de cabellos rubios.

Primrose se refería a los primeros dos años de su carrera, cuando su madre estaba muy afectada por la muerte de su padre -ocurrida año atrás-, que prácticamente perdió contacto real con el mundo y pocas veces laboraba en el hospital. Salió de su letargo hasta que la mayor de las Everdeen estuvo involucrada en un accidente automovilístico que casi le costó la vida.

Pero ya hacían años de eso.

-Es hora de tomar nuestros asientos- instruyó la madre de ambas. Katniss asintió y se alejaron para avanzar a los lugares que tenían asignados como familiares, los cuales se encontraban ocupados por los demás invitados de Primrose.

Los Hawthorne estaban allí, al igual que su mejor amiga Madge -gran apoyo para Prim cuando estuvo en el hospital, ya que ella llegaba por su madre enferma-.

Se acercó al mismo tiempo que Gale y escuchó el comentario que éste hizo.

-Bonito vestido, Undersee- se refería al blanco con azul que su amiga portaba, combinado con los ojos color cielo que caracterizaban a su antigua compañera de universidad.

-Bueno, si hoy voy a encontrar al hombre con que me casaré necesito lucir bien, ¿no lo crees?- respondió su amiga con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Gale abrió los ojos un momento, pero rápidamente se compuso.

-¿Cuántos años menos que tú tienen, cuatro o cinco? Tú no saldrás con alguno de ellos- comentó burlón y con un toque de celos.

-Se refiere a algún hermano, Gale- aclaró la joven Posy. Los demás rieron.

-¿Por qué no la invitas a salir de una vez, se casan, tienen hijos y dejas todo ese jueguito tuyo?- se burló su hermano Rory y novio de Prim. Katniss sonrió de lado al ver el diminuto sonrojo en la cara de Gale y los ojos brillantes de Magde.

Incluso ella había notado lo que su mejor amigo sentía por la privilegiada Madge Undersee. Años atrás hubiera sentido celos, pero ambos habían aclarado lo que sentían por el otro y no era una relación romántica.

Sin embargo, su amigo no parecía dejar atrás el prejuicio y orgullo de su infancia. Madge era y había sido la hija de un prestigioso abogado, mientras que ellos eran los hijos de simples trabajadores de una fábrica. Pero ambos habían logrado superarse, ella al estudiar leyes y él convirtiéndose en ingeniero mecánico. A su amiga Madge también le gustaba Gale y una vez le había invitado a salir, pero él lo 'había olvidado' y ella no quiso insistir más -aunado al hecho de que el joven de ojos grises solía ser un mujeriego-; después de eso, su amigo se dio cuenta de lo que sentía y la única forma de acercarse a ella era mediante una actitud infantil.

-Me halagas, Rory, pero creo que a tu hermano no le interesa -agregó Madge en voz baja y como buena hija de un hombre de renombre, sonrió-. Está comenzando- dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba el escenario.

Katniss tomó su lugar entre su madre y Gale, al que miró con una ceja enarcada.

Él suspiró.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada al hombre con el micrófono.

* * *

Peeta estaba entretenido mirando a Gigi hablar con Alex sobre las relaciones, justamente ésa era la mejor película para ver en esos momentos de decepción.

Claro que él simplemente no la quería.

No tenía por qué hacerse ilusiones.

-No tengas muchas esperanzas, Gigi. Al final romperá tu corazón- murmuró.

Después de la tercera bandeja de bollos había decidido parar, por lo que se fue a su sala de TV a cambiar canales hasta llegar al que se encontraba viendo en ese momento. Si él hubiera sido Neil, le habría pedido matrimonio a Beth demasiado tiempo atrás.

Apagó el televisor mucho antes que acabara la película y entró a darse una ducha. El día siguiente debía trabajar y ver a Katniss de nuevo.

Además, por la mañana tenía que recalentar muchos bollos para repartir a sus compañeros de trabajo.

* * *

Al entrar a su oficina, Katniss reparó en que habían hecho limpieza, lo que explicaba que sus papeles se encontraran ordenados pulcramente en el sitio que deberían -acomodados en las esquinas del escritorio-, que la foto de Prim -y su detestable gato Buttercup- descansara sobre el archivero junto a la pared y que sus bolígrafos estuvieran alineados en el centro de la mesa de madera, cerca del teléfono inalámbrico.

Dejó su portafolio negro sobre la alfombra gris y extrajo su computadora portátil.

-Pase- indicó al escuchar unos leves toques en la puerta.

Peeta.

Sonrió levemente.

-Hola Katniss -saludó el rubio-. Ando repartiendo bollos, toma dos- dijo acercando la bandeja que llevaba entre sus manos. Ella los tomó y él salió rápidamente de la oficina.

-Nos vemos- alcanzó a decir Katniss con extrañeza.

¿Por qué Peeta no se había quedado a platicar?

Llevó el bollo a su boca y lo saboreó con gusto.

En definitiva eran sus favoritos.

Siempre que fueran hechos por Peeta.

* * *

Madge llevó la taza de café a sus labios y ocultó una sonrisa.

Ni en su trabajo como maestra de música se divertía tanto.

Se distrajo mirando alrededor de la cafetería, los comensales almorzaban y platicaban amenamente en sus asientos de colores psicodélicos, a Peeta y a ella no les agradaba _El Capitolio_, pero era lo que quedaba más cerca del edificio de su amigo.

Su amistad se debía a que él, Delly y ella fueron vecinos durante su niñez, además de que sus padres estaban constantemente ocupados o ausentes. Era un poco irónico que también se llevara con la implicada en el asunto del que no quería reír, pero Katniss había sido su compañera de habitación durante la universidad.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero quisiera escucharlo una vez más. ¿Me estás diciendo que invitaste a salir a Katniss Everdeen el sábado? -Peeta asintió mordiendo su galleta-, ¿pero lo hiciste a través de un post-it?

-Sí, vamos, ríete, yo también lo haré y nos divertiremos juntos- dijo él sonriendo levemente y ella quiso hacerlo, mas un asunto rondaba su cabeza.

-Pero, ¿dices que ella arrugó la nota y la tiró a la basura frente a tus ojos?

Los ojos azules de su amigo lucieron tristes por un momento, para después regresar a su estado habitual.

-Sí -admitió tras dar un suspiro-. Supongo que es nuestro destino que nos rompan el corazón los chicos de la calle Veta.

Madge asintió y tomó otro sorbo de su taza.

Algo era extraño, pero no era la mujer de cabello rosa que pasó a su lado.

* * *

-_¿Tienes idea de lo que ocurre con Peeta?_\- cuestionó a su mejor amiga mientras hablaban por teléfono. El rubio le había evitado todo el día y el único contacto que tuvieron fue relacionado con algún documento que ella debía de analizar o contratos que tenía que redactar.

Ese no era el Peeta Mellark que llegaba a su oficina a compartir los malos ratos que su jefe les hacía pasar, el que siempre se dirigía a ella con una sonrisa amplia y podía hacerle olvidar todo el estrés acumulado, el que le llevaba chocolate caliente los días en que había frío, el que le hacía sentir segura cuando lo veía.

En definitiva algo pasaba con el chico del pan.

-_¿A qué te refieres, Katniss?_\- interrogó curiosa Madge.

-_No lo sé, sólo no habló conmigo en todo el día y no sé si hice algo para provocarlo_\- le confió a la rubia. Caminó hasta su ropero y extrajo el pijama que se colocaría tras darse un baño, empezó a deshacer su acostumbrada trenza -que era muy infantil según el equipo de diseño de imagen de la empresa, pero característico de ella en palabras de su estilista Cinna-.

-_Katniss, ¿de casualidad habrás recibido un post-it el día de ayer?_\- quiso saber su amiga.

-_No me recuerdes el estúpido mensaje ese_ -dijo en tono malhumorado-. _Espera, ¿cómo sabes del post-it?_

Su amiga comenzó a reír del otro lado de la línea.

-_Katniss, ¿qué decía la nota?_

-_Que lucía ardiente en el vestido rojo que llevé a la graduación de Prim. ¿Quién te ha dicho de ese post-it? Juro que si ese acosador comienza a serlo contigo, la próxima vez que entre a mi oficina le lanzaré uno de mis dardos_\- musitó enfadada.

-_No sé qué avance podría tener conmigo hablándome de lo que hace contigo, pero creo que mañana deberías preguntarle a Peeta_ -aconsejó su amiga-. _Te dejo, están mostrando una receta para un helado de fresas bajo en grasa y no quiero perdérmela_\- y cortó sin dejarle despedirse.

-¿Qué sabrá Peeta?- se preguntó en voz baja deshaciéndose de su ropa y colocándose bajo las gotas de agua.

* * *

-Peeta- le llamó Katniss acercándose la mañana del viernes.

-Katniss -dijo con un asentimiento, sin mirar los ojos grises que tanta le gustaban-. ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?

-En realidad, sí, si no te molesta. ¿Sobre el post-it del miércoles en mi escritorio?, ¿le dijiste a Madge?, ¿con qué propósito?

Dejó de hacer notas en la computadora y conectó su mirada con la de ella.

-Siento que te haya molestado, no lo mencionaré otra vez -se disculpó y ocultó una mano de la vista de ella, apretó la madera de su propia área de trabajo-. Diremos que no es real, ¿está bien?

Katniss asintió extrañada, estaba siendo cruel con él.

-Me gustaría saber cuándo entraste a mi oficina y sin mi permiso.

-Me gustaría poder seguir hablando contigo Katniss, pero debo terminar una presentación para 'Los Rebeldes', si me disculpas- la mujer volvió a dar un asentimiento y salió de su oficina.

No creía que él sería objeto de la fiereza de la rebelde de la empresa.

* * *

-¿Quieres un azucarillo?- preguntó Finnick Odair, uno de los modelos para la campaña de pesca que sería lanzada en tres meses. Observó sus ojos verdes que brillaban con diversión.

Asintió y le acercó su taza de café.

Haymitch Abernathy -uno de los cerebros- llegó donde ellos y sacó un pequeño recipiente del interior de su chaqueta, para verter el líquido en su propia taza.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso, preciosa?- cuestionó después de dar un sorbo, Finnick rió.

-¿Por qué todos saben lo que me ocurre? -interrogó a ambos, mirándolos-. Finnick, ¿y si te pones unos pantalones?

El de cabellos color bronce se encogió de hombros.

-No sabes mentir, preciosa -dijo Haymitch como respuesta-. Ya sabes, no lo mereces.

-¿A quién te refieres?- repuso en forma curiosa. Los otros dos rieron y negaron.

-Es increíble cómo puedes ejercer maravillosamente en los tribunales y no saber nada de la vida real -comentó Johanna Mason, del departamento de Finanzas, que acababa de llegar-. Debe ser muy difícil ser tú- agregó irónica.

Katniss los miró a todos con desconcierto.

Peeta se acercó a buscar un café y saludó a todos antes de retirarse.

-Es tan agradable saber que Annie y yo estamos perfectamente- murmuró Finnick.

-Es patético- dijo Johanna en voz alta.

Haymitch alzó su taza en reconocimiento.

* * *

-_¿Ya habló Katniss contigo?_\- exigió saber Madge, después que él le reclamara el haber cuestionado -sobre el post-it- a la mujer que quería.

-_Sí, fue un poco, eh, franca conmigo_ -admitió a su amiga, escuchó el sonido de un piano a la distancia y a Madge decir 'Es todo por hoy, Rue'-. _Sólo seremos amigos y antes de que digas algo, estoy bien con eso._

-_Peeta, Peeta, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que dijo ella?_

-_Habló sobre el post-it del miércoles y el que entrara a su oficina cuando no se encontraba_\- reveló y escribió las palabras adecuadas en el correo que iría a Plutarch Heavensbee, uno de los socios de Snow.

-_¿Te comentó lo que decía el post-it?_\- preguntó.

-_¿Por qué insistes tanto, Madge? No entiendo cómo me ayudaría el repetir ese momento, o lo que le haya escrito_\- le pareció que su amiga rió en voz baja al otro lado.

-_Sí que son cabezotas los dos, ¿entonces no le preguntarás de la forma correcta?_

-_Lo haré si tú hablas claro con Gale Hawthorne, así los dos nos desahogaremos_\- contrarrestó.

Madge suspiró.

-_No justo, Katniss no es un mujeriego que aceptó salir contigo y después te dejó plantada por haber nacido en mejores condiciones._

-_La vida no es justa, Madge, ¿lo harás?_

-_Mejor pasen su vida solos, lo mío con Gale Hawthorne nunca comenzó ni lo hará, él lo dejó muy claro_\- espetó orgullosa, aunque herida por el suceso ocurrido dos años atrás.

-_Lo siento, Madge_ -se disculpó-. _En nuestra vejez nos haremos compañía, tú con tus veinte gatos y yo contando anécdotas de nuestra niñez, ¿te parece?_

Madge rió.

-_¿Quién sabe? Puede que encontremos a nuestra media manzana, ya que la naranja no funcionó._

-_Sabes que prefiero el naranja_\- acotó y rió. Delly era su mejor amiga, pero en esos momentos no estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo bonito del mundo.

* * *

Katniss llevó sus manos a su rostro, no podía seguir analizando ese contrato. Seguía pensando en Peeta, no comprendía qué ocurría con él.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Pase- indicó y el dueño de sus pensamientos entró.

-Aquí tienes el contrato firmado, que pases buena tarde- explicó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Peeta espera!- llamó antes de que él saliera completamente.

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas rubias.

-¡Sí! ¡¿qué te hice para que no hables conmigo?!- exclamó cansada y frustrada.

-Katniss, estoy hablando contigo- expresó él en tono pasivo.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso- agregó poniéndose en pie y dando una vuelta a su escritorio hasta llegar frente a él.

-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo Peeta y ella reconoció la expresión atrapada de la mayoría de los culpables.

-Desde el miércoles estás de esa forma, ¿qué hice?- pidió mirando sus ojos azules.

-No hiciste nada, Katniss, sólo fuiste tú misma- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ahí está la prueba!, ¡hago muchas cosas de las que no me doy cuenta!, ¡¿podrías explicarme?!

Y de un momento a otro sintió los labios de Peeta sobre los suyos. Una sensación extraña le recorrió y se entregó a ella, llevó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y él dejó las suyas en su cintura, acariciándola con el mismo ritmo que marcaba con sus labios. No supo describir lo que sintió con ese beso, pero removió en ella sentimientos que no sabía que tenía.

-Ahí lo tienes, estoy enamorado de ti, Katniss -declaró Peeta-, pero no haré nada, porque tú no sientes nada por mí, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos. No te diré nada más de la nota del miércoles.

-¿Cómo sabes que no siento nada por ti? -él la miró interrogante-. Bueno, ni yo estoy muy segura, es difícil de explicar lo que siento cuando estoy contigo pero, ¿a qué nota te refieres? La única que vi ese día fue de Cato.

Peeta comenzó a reír.

* * *

¡No vio su nota!

El rubio quiso brincar de la emoción. ¡Katniss sentía algo cuando estaba con él! ¡Todavía tenía esperanzas!

Continuó riendo felizmente.

-¿No encontraste otra ese día? -cuestionó tras terminar de reír y ella negó-. ¿Entonces no rechazaste mi invitación de cenar mañana?

La mirada de desconcierto de Katniss fue lo que necesitó como respuesta.

-¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana a las ocho?- quiso saber. Ella asintió tímidamente.

Volvió a besarla.

Al separarse, Katniss preguntó: -¿Me dirás lo que decía la nota?

-No te preocupes, te enterarás algún día.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana la señora Mags -secretaria de Beetee, otro de los cerebros-, recordó el post-it que le dejó una de las empleadas de limpieza el miércoles de la semana anterior.

Llegó a la oficina de una sonriente Katniss y se la entregó. Ella leyó el contenido y rió en voz baja.

-¿Asumo que no tardé mucho?- cuestionó la anciana, que se retiraría a finales de ese mes.

La joven de cabello negro negó. Le dio una última mirada a la señorita Everdeen y salió.

* * *

_Te parecerá un poco rara la forma de pedirlo, _

_no va conmigo, pero no me animo a pedírtelo en persona. _

_Me gustas._

_¿Saldrías conmigo el sábado a las ocho?_

_Atte. El chico del pan_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué les pareció?, no sé ni de qué surgió la idea, pero empecé a escribir hasta llegar al final y éste fue el resultado. Están invitados a dejar reviews :3**

**Bueno, lo dejé como one-shot, pero si llega la inspiración lo volveré two-shot, con mi pareja favorita. ¡Gadge! O haga un OS aparte, no lo sé.**

**Espero que sí les haya hecho reír una partecita u otra. Por cierto, la película que Peeta ve es la de He's Just Not That Into You (en Latinoamérica Simplemente no te quiere o A él no le gustas tanto)**

**¡Saludos y abrazos!**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	2. Gadge

Una pequeña nota fue la causante de grandes confusiones, pero nadie le dijo a Peeta Mellark que la mejor forma de invitar a salir a Katniss -despistada- Everdeen no era ésa. La próxima vez sólo debía utilizar sus preciadas palabras. Sino díganle a Gale, que aprendió el gran valor de ellas.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece. La trilogía LJDH pertenece a SC.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Actualidad. Gadge. Mención muy leve de Everlark. Puede que un poco de OoC, lo dejo a su criterio. Si el Gadge no les agrada, no es necesaria su lectura. Tiene un poco de drama pero, ¿qué es la vida sin él? Un tanto cliché o cursi, lo presiento, pero no estoy segura.

**Advertencia: **Una o dos palabras poco agradables para algunos. No lo sé. Recién terminado, así que si hay errorcitos, discúlpenme.

* * *

**Post-it**

_Dos_

* * *

El martes, Madge y Peeta se encontraban en _El Capitolio_, siguiendo la costumbre de almorzar juntos dos días a la semana. Un hombre disfrazado de tigre les entregó sus pedidos en la caja y platicando se dirigieron a una mesa.

-Te dije que debías enfrentarla Peeta, ella sólo vio el mensaje de Cato- recordó a su amigo mientras reía un poco.

Peeta rió.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que él le mandaría una nota exactamente el mismo día que yo? Su especialidad es perseguir y atacar de frente- justificó él.

-Entrenado desde chico para matar- dijo antes de llevar el vaso hacia su boca.

-Debería presentarle a la chica que instruía kick boxing en la universidad- expresó el rubio en tono reflexivo.

-¿No es Cloe? La misma que apoya en ese espectáculo medieval del que no recuerdo el nombre, ya sabes, ¿en la atracción con las dagas? -comentó y él asintió-. Bueno, por lo que sé de ese Cato creo que serán perfectos como pareja y para ti, porque lo quitarás de encima de Katniss y lo harás en tu acostumbrada forma.

Los ojos azules de su amigo brillaron.

-¿Y ya estás planeando el nombre de tus hijos con Katniss?- preguntó tras terminar su emparedado. Él se sonrojó-. ¿Me dirás que no lo has pensado?

Él negó.

-Por ahora no, pero ya lo he hecho. Sin embargo, sólo hemos salido dos veces, y ella dejó claro que no estaba segura de lo que sentía.

-Es Katniss, gánate a Prim cuando la conozcas 'oficialmente' el viernes y serás el amor de su vida. Te aseguro que ya puedes comenzar a hornear el pastel de bodas.

-Bueno, sobre eso, sólo Katniss no es capaz de sumar dos más dos al escuchar sobre el rubio conocido de Madge. Pero así la quiero.

-Lo sé, no creo que haya alguien más que tú que la merezca- concedió con sinceridad.

Peeta mordió una galleta de avena e hizo una mueca.

-Necesitan un par de recetas -dijo con gracia-. ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

-Le hice un favor a Prim y cuidé a Buttercup, ya sabes que el odio entre él y Katniss es mutuo, además de que ella estuvo contigo la mayor parte del tiempo. En fin, el punto es que me voy haciendo a la idea de comprarme mi primer gato para el futuro, porque mi acompañante ha decidido renunciar a su soltería. Y antes de que lo digas, lo tuyo con Katniss funcionará- replicó al ver que él abría la boca.

Él suspiró.

-¿Qué pasó con la cita del sábado con el tal Gloss?- le recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en el chico con suficiente amor propio para los dos.

-Me canceló a último minuto, que había comido de más por la tarde y necesitaba ir al gimnasio para quemar las calorías extra. ¡Tuvo el descaro de decir que yo podía acompañarle porque mi gusto por los postres de fresa me estaba pasando factura!- exclamó y rió en compañía de él.

-Ya es tiempo que dejes de salir con hombres rubios, a excepción de mí.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Todo hombre con piel aceitunada me recuerda a Gale, incluso el hombre que está en esa esquina me recuerda a él -espetó señalando al hombre alto y musculoso tras el cristal, que lucía indeciso si entrar o no al local-. Desde esa cena fallida, todos mis intentos han sido en vano. ¿Te parece que robe tu idea e invite a salir a alguien a través de un post-it?

Su mejor amigo rió y rascó su cabeza.

-¿No lo dejarás pasar? -negó y él le dirigió la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba-. Bien, pues déjame decirte que el hombre sí era Gale- lo miró interrogante y Peeta hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la entrada del lugar.

Madge giró y lo vio de pie, buscando dentro de la cafetería.

-¿Qué hará aquí? Él nunca pisa este lugar si no tiene que hacerlo- dijo tras desviar la mirada.

-Parece que lo descubriremos ahora- señaló su amigo.

-Hola Gale- saludó sonriente al joven de veintiocho años que se detuvo frente a su mesa, sus ojos grises mirándoles.

Madge se preparó para otro desafortunado encuentro con el hombre del que llevaba enamorada mucho tiempo.

.

_Miró el reloj por décima vez en la media hora y se convenció que Gale no se presentaría. Suspiró y le hizo una señal al joven mesero para que le diera la cuenta por su bebida._

_El joven vestido con uniforme se acercó y le entregó una pequeña libreta. Mientras buscaba el efectivo en su bolso, Castor -el nombre que figuraba en su pecho- le dijo: -Quizá su acompañante tuvo un percance o el lugar no era el indicado, señorita._

_Madge negó. El lugar era perfecto para su 'acompañante', nada ostentoso y muy acogedor gracias al ambiente agradable que tenía. Ella amaba todo lo sencillo, lo diferente a aquello con lo que creció y por ello también había decidido que fuera tal lugar. El problema radicaba en que la persona que esperaba no estaba interesada, pues, en ella._

_-No se preocupe, un motivo muy grave debió tener para no venir- replicó._

_"Como el que siga enamorado de Katniss, aunque lo niegue"._

_Tomó su abrigo y salió del restaurante 'El Distrito'._

.

_Dos días después, Gale la buscó._

_-Madge, lamento no haberme presentado el viernes. Lo olvidé por completo. ¿Esperaste mucho?- preguntó sin gran interés._

_-No te preocupes, después de diez minutos decidí irme, tú no eres de los que llegan tarde- respondió con fingida sonrisa._

_-Me da gusto -dijo él y, pasados unos segundos continuó-. La verdad es que debí ser sincero contigo, no creo que tú y yo funcionemos, somos muy diferentes._

_-Lo comprendo -comentó sonriendo-. ¿Qué sea como Katniss?_

_Gale negó._

_-Ya no estoy enamorado de Katniss, sé la persona maravillosa que eres Madge. Encontrarás a alguien a tu nivel y yo me quedaré con una mujer parecida al mío. Así es como debe de ser._

_-Si todo el tiempo has pensado eso, ¿por qué aceptaste que te invitara a salir?_

_-No lo sé- murmuró él y se encogió de hombros._

_Después de eso su relación cambió, él ya no era siquiera su amigo y un día comenzó a llamarle por su apellido._

.

-Mellark, Madge- dijo Gale, sorprendiéndola por el uso de su nombre.

* * *

Observó la reacción de Madge con ironía.

"Te lo mereces, idiota", se recordó y recibió el 'Gale' de la rubia.

-Escuché lo tuyo con Katniss -comentó dirigiéndose al rubio-. Prim y mi hermana -aclaró ante la mirada interrogante de Mellark-. ¿Un post-it?

Al escucharlo había reído un poco, no creía que el joven capaz de dar un discurso con el que saldría impune de un asesinato hubiera utilizado un medio muy distinto a la palabra. Sólo lo había tratado gracias a las veces que salían en grupo y tenía que admitir que odiarlo hubiera sido tonto, sobre todo desde el momento en que descubrió que su relación con la rubia era de amistad. Era extraño que, conociendo a Madge desde la universidad, ella no les presentara a Peeta hasta que él comenzó a trabajar en el mismo lugar que Katniss, pero el rubio estudió en una ciudad diferente y no regresó sino tres años atrás.

-A mí me pareció muy lindo- rebatió Madge y quiso darse un golpe al oírlo.

-No lo digo como burla, es sólo que me sorprende que no hablaras con ella, pero buena suerte, Katniss no podría haber estado con alguien mejor.

Los dos le miraron con expresiones sorprendidas.

-¿Por qué todos asumen que sigo enamorado de ella? Hace mucho de eso -reveló y dio un suspiro. Miró subrepticiamente a Madge, Peeta sonrió-. Siento interrumpirlos en su almuerzo, pero Katniss dijo que estarían aquí y quería saber si tendrías tiempo de hablar conmigo, Madge- explicó.

Peeta, al ver que su amiga no respondía, habló: -Debo volver, después conversamos Madge, Gale.

-Peeta- le dijo y dio un asentimiento en agradecimiento.

-Nos vemos- completó el rubio antes de irse.

Permaneció parado unos momentos más.

-¿No te molesta hablar conmigo, Madge? -ella negó sin mirarle a los ojos-. ¿Te sientes cómoda en este lugar o te parecería dar una vuelta?

Madge asintió y se puso de pie.

Colocó una mano en su espalda y le guió hacia la puerta. Al salir, comenzaron a avanzar por la calle, que no se encontraba muy transcurrida, dirigiéndola a la -casi- diminuta área verde ubicada a dos cuadras.

Tenía que dejar su actitud infantil de una vez, no podía continuar con la situación tonta.

Ocasionada por él.

Llevaba más de año y medio sin salir con las rubias con que acostumbraba pasar el rato. Sí. Todas rubias.

Por la joven que caminaba a su lado.

Fue un error no presentarse aquella vez en el restaurante, pero seguía con su fase de mujeriego y no se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella en realidad hasta que pasó un tiempo. Confiado, no había hecho nada al ver que Madge intentaba salir con diferentes hombres, pero sus palabras en la graduación de Prim habían disminuido esa confianza.

Si no arreglaba las cosas, ella saldría con otro y quizá ése sería el afortunado que la llevaría al altar.

Llegaron hasta una banca y se sentaron.

-¿Qué quieres Gale?- interrogó ella.

-Te habrá extrañado que no me dirigiera por tu apellido, ¿no es así? -Madge asintió-. Es sólo que pensé que era tiempo de dejar de actuar de forma infantil contigo, desde que hablamos aquel día comencé a comportarme de esa manera.

-No era muy bonita que digamos, pero me divertía tener que darte respuestas que te hicieran pensar. Antes que te invitara a salir nos llevábamos bien, Gale. Lamento haber tratado de llevar las cosas más allá de como eran.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada.

* * *

-¿Entonces quieres que volvamos a ser amigos?- preguntó y se convenció de que siquiera eso tendría. Debía dejar de ver las películas románticas en que la chica se quedaba con el chico.

Y quemar el DVD de _La boda de mi mejor amigo_.

Rió en sus adentros.

Incluso tenía que dejar de intentar salir con diferentes hombres sólo para no sentirse tan sola.

"Quizá mi gato pueda tener hijos con Buttercup", dijo en su mente, pero lo pensó mejor. "¡Olvídalo Madge! El gato de Prim es horroroso"

Tal vez si se quedaría con el DVD, le serviría para acompañarle en el futuro.

-Yo iba a preguntarlo, pero sí me gustaría ser amigos otra vez. Para demostrarlo, yo -destacó la palabra- te invito el viernes a cenar al restaurante _La Arena_. A las ocho, juro por mi familia que no lo olvidaré- prometió él con una sonrisa.

Se debatió entre hacerlo o no, pero como Peeta, se rindió ante los sentimientos.

-Está bien, no comeré nada en todo el día para que pagues una exorbitante cantidad, ya que el lugar es muy caro- comentó después de aceptar.

-No me sorprendería si no lo hicieras- afirmó él, sonriendo de lado.

* * *

Después de dejar a Madge en la escuela, Gale marcó el número del restaurante, que su amigo Thom le había facilitado.

-_Restaurante La Arena, buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirle?_\- contestó una voz estirada.

-_Buenas tardes, quisiera hacer una reservación para el viernes_\- pidió y deseó que tuvieran espacio libre.

-_Muy bien señor, ¿podría decirme la hora y el número de personas que asistirán?_\- replicó el hombre.

-_¿Tendrá disponible una mesa para dos personas a las diecinueve horas?_\- escuchó el sonido de hojas al pasar.

-_La hay, señor. ¿Bajo el nombre de quién debo reservar?_

-_De Gale Hawthorne._

-_¿Desea una mesa dentro del edificio o en la terraza?_

-_Dentro_\- probablemente el otro sería más caro.

-_Correcto. Confirmo su reserva. El señor Hawthorne, mesa para dos, bajo techo, este viernes a las diecinueve horas. ¿Los datos son correctos?_

-_Sí_.

-_Eso es todo señor Hawthorne, agradecemos su preferencia y esperamos que tenga una grata velada_.

Agradeció antes de colgar.

Sí que sería grata la espera, pero se lo debía a ella.

* * *

-_Te cobraste bonito mis burlas, Peeta Mellark_\- escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

-_Hola Madge_\- saludó a su amiga.

-_¿Katniss?, ¿qué haces con el teléfono de Peeta?_\- le interrogó ella curiosa, sin duda se extrañó que su amigo le prestara su preciado objeto, pero el teléfono era perfecto para la aplicación de tiro con arco.

-_Él se encuentra con Snow, espera, está entrando_\- explicó al ver entrar a su novio.

Peeta recibió el teléfono con jovialidad y sonrió al ver el contacto: -_¡Hola Madge!, ¿cómo te fue con Gale?_

Se debatió entre escuchar o no la conversación y, finalmente se decidió a hacerlo.

-_¿Cómo te fue?_ -dijo en voz baja su amiga-. _¡¿Cómo me fue?! Debería asesinarte a sangre fría, Peeta Mellark, pero también besarte, si tú no hubieras aceptado yo me habría negado y no sería de nuevo amiga de Gale._

-_¿Aclararon las cosas?, ¿ya son felices comiendo perdices?_\- miró a Peeta de forma interrogante.

-_No, sólo somos amigos. Él no se refirió a otro sentimiento que no sea de amistad. Supongo que me conformaré con eso, me arrepentiré después del viernes, pero qué se le puede hacer._

-_¿Qué ocurrirá el viernes?_\- cuestionó el rubio.

-_Me invitó a cenar él, a La Arena. No me interesa el lugar, pero me lo cobraré consumiendo más de lo que como normalmente_\- reveló Madge.

Peeta rió y silbó.

-_Un lugar elegante, ¿estás segura que no es nada más? Yo también estaba equivocado, ¿ahora seré yo quien deba asegurarte que él está enamorado de ti?_

Le dirigió una mala mirada a su novio y éste sonrió.

-_No diré nada, de todas maneras, tendrá que insistir si quiere una oportunidad. No estaría mal que utilizara una de tus técnicas de casanova._

Peeta se sonrojó levemente.

-_¡Sólo fue uno! No hice lo que ocurrió en Grey's Anatomy (1) , será diferente cuando le pregunte del mismo tema._

La joven de ojos grises lo miró con sorpresa, conocía del momento gracias a Prim, él dirigió sus ojos azules hacia ella y tragó saliva.

-_Creo que debo irme, Madge, que tengas bonita tarde_\- y colgó sin recibir respuesta.

Peeta le miró durante unos segundos.

-¿Quieres saber de lo que habló Snow conmigo?- preguntó.

* * *

Gale se dirigió al maître al entrar al restaurante.

-¡Buenas noches! Soy Effie Trinket, ¿tiene reservación? Luce muy bien, señor, pero necesita sonreír un poco más, parecer más alegre. Este es uno de los mejor lugares, merece levantar la mirada y estar orgulloso. Es una oportunidad que no se presenta siempre -comentó con emoción la mujer de cabellera dorada-. ¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó al ver que asentía.

-Gale Hawthorne.

-Señor Hawthorne, veamos. ¡Aquí está! Reservación para dos a las diecinueve, llegó muy puntual señor, le dirigiré a su mesa. Sígame por favor- y comenzó a caminar de forma graciosa -según Gale-.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a la mesa con un mantel blanco y sillas color rojo sangre, en combinación con los colores del lugar. Tomó asiento.

-¿Se encuentra cómodo, señor Hawthorne? -asintió y ella hizo señas a un camarero-. Haré llegar a su acompañante cuando se presente. Recuerde sonreír, señor. Le deseo una feliz velada, ¡y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

Se alejó sonriendo.

Después de aceptar un vaso de agua, se dedicó a observar el lugar en que pasaría una hora humillándose. Paredes con tonos cálidos, velas y lámparas alumbrando en diferentes puntos estratégicos, plantas, camareros con porte firme y cara sin expresión, comensales con sonrisas falsas degustando platos con diminuta comida pero costo alto.

Sí.

Sería una hora larga.

* * *

Madge llegó cinco minutos antes de la hora en que le indicó Gale. Su vestido negro se movió con el viento al bajarse del taxi. Con mirada desagradable observó el exterior del restaurante _La Arena_.

Lucía como una fortaleza, increíblemente el edificio era redondo y alto, de tres niveles -el último de ellos una terraza-, se encontraba completamente iluminado por luces en su alrededor, que permitían apreciar los diseños de ¿personas? en las paredes.

No le gustaba.

Le recordaba a los coliseos sobre los que veía en los libros de historia.

Y ellos no se destacaban por sus fines agradables.

Avanzó hasta la puerta, abierta por un hombre vestido elegantemente y llegó donde el maître.

-Buenas noches, tengo una reservación a las ocho bajo el nombre de Hawthorne.

-Buenas noches, señorita. Soy Effie Trinket. ¿Ha dicho reservación con Hawthorne a las ocho? El señor se encuentra aquí desde hace una hora- reprochó la mujer, seguramente ante la falta de modales.

La respuesta le impresionó.

-¿Hace una hora?, el señor Hawthorne me citó a las ocho- explicó y sonrió de forma cordial, sin demostrar su desconcierto.

-Debe haber sido una equivocación, señorita…

-Undersee, Madge Undersee- completó educada.

-Una mala equivocación del señor, sus modales son impecables -resaltó la última palabra-, señorita Undersee. Lo importante es que se encuentra aquí, le llevaré a su mesa, sígame por favor.

Llegando al lugar, la mujer de cabellos dorados dirigió una mirada de reproche a Gale, que la ignoró y le sonrió a ella, parándose a correr el asiento.

-Luces muy bien, Madge. Yo le llamaré cuando desee ver el menú de nuevo, señorita Trinket- dijo lo último con una sonrisa divertida.

-También luces bien en ese traje negro, la camisa gris resalta tus ojos- se sonrojó al reparar en sus palabras.

-Debo confesar que prefiero verte con tus vestidos blancos, pero no me molesta tu elección actual- devolvió él, coqueto.

-¿Me puedes explicar cómo es que llegaste aquí una hora antes?- susurró acercándose a él sobre la mesa, incómoda.

-¿Te agrada el lugar, Madge? -ella negó, pese al cambio de tema-. A mí tampoco, ¿crees que te gustaría ir a un lugar menos…

-¿Estirado? -completó y él asintió-. Yo no fui quien lo escogió.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Ya cumplió su objetivo- fue lo único que dijo antes de hacer una señal a Effie.

* * *

Subieron a su automóvil plateado entre risas.

-¡La expresión de Effie fue magnífica!- exclamó Madge.

Gale rió junto con ella.

-¡Eso le pasa por no tener buenos modales, señor Hawthorne!- dijo imitando la voz de la mujer.

Rieron unos momentos y Madge se inclinó a besar su mejilla.

-Gracias, sé por qué lo hiciste, no debías, apuesto que fue el agua más cara de toda la historia.

-No te preocupes, Thom me advirtió de los precios, trabajó ahí durante un tiempo hace algunos meses, para terminar de pagar sus estudios- aseguró.

-¿Adónde iremos? -cuestionó su rubia acompañante-. No he comido en todo el día -la miró preocupado y ella sonrió-. Está bien, comí muy bien antes de venir.

Suspiró aliviado porque ella no pasara hambre, incluso para Madge el lugar tenía costos exagerados.

-¿Quieres cenar? -ella negó-. ¿Te apetece ir a la heladería de Sae?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no voy ahí.

-¡No puede ser! Que Posy no te escuche.

Encendió el motor y manejó en dirección a su antiguo lugar de reunión.

* * *

-Hola Gale, ¡Madge que gusto verte de nuevo!- saludó la dueña del establecimiento con su acento de barrio. Él asintió y Madge respondió al recibimiento.

-Hola Sae, a mí también me agrada estar de vuelta.

-¿Un helado de la sorpresa del día y uno de fresa?- cuestionó la mujer. Ambos asintieron y, tras recibir sus órdenes, se encaminaron a una de las mesas de madera con sillas azules acolchonadas.

-Tu amor por la fresa me supera, pero es lo que más te simboliza, recuerdo todos los domingos de tus años de universidad y después de ella en que solíamos venir Katniss, tú y yo. Nosotros probábamos cualquier sabor, pero tú nunca cambiabas- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Quedé fascinada desde el momento en que Peeta llegó del negocio de sus padres con un pastel de fresa. Otro día regresaré y probaré otro sabor, pero esta noche extraño el helado de fresa de Sae.

Después de unos momentos externó la duda que tenía desde dos años atrás: -¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste en realidad, Madge?

Ella alzó la cara y sus ojos azules cruzaron con los de él.

-Media hora- susurró.

-¿Por qué no me reclamaste? Sólo aceptaste la manera en que te traté cuando te busqué.

-No lo sé- respondió ella. Las mismas palabras que había dicho aquel día y que le atormentaron mucho tiempo.

-Madge, sé que hice mal, tú eras mi amiga, no sólo la amiga de Katniss y te traté como si no me hubieras importado.

-No sabes el gusto que me da oírlo- expresó ella con alivio.

-La cagué aquel día -ambos rieron ante las palabras que dijo-. No me importa que provengamos de mundos distintos, extraño la relación que teníamos y quiero volver a tenerla.

-Está bien, pero si vuelves a arruinarlo, no habrá otra oportunidad.

Terminaron su helado recordando, entre risas, los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Se despidieron de Sae y caminaron para llegar al auto de Gale. Volver a pasar un rato con él era algo distinto al tiempo que pasaba con Peeta, el rubio siempre sería su mejor amigo y compartía enormes momentos con él, pero el de ojos grises era de quien estaba enamorada -conociéndose, nunca cambiaría- y eso hacía que apreciara estar a su lado.

Entendía la parte de Peeta que sólo se hubiera conformado con ser amigo de Katniss.

-¿Sigues enamorada de mí? -soltó Gale a mitad de camino. Abrió sus ojos enormemente y evitó mirar los del pelinegro. Él suspiró-. Lo sé, si yo fuera tú no lo seguiría haciendo. Pero ahora o, desde hace un tiempo, soy yo quien lo está.

-¿Tú?- cuestionó alzando la mirada, señalándose con un dedo, él asintió y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír. Estaba llena de júbilo. No podía creerlo, Katniss nunca hablaba de sentimientos y si tenía conocimiento de que Gale sentía algo por ella nunca lo habría mencionado, las palabras de Rory no servían porque el acostumbraba a bromear, Vick no se entrometía, y lo que Posy y Prim decía no le llenaba de mucha confianza.

De Peeta y Delly mucho menos porque no trataban mucho a Gale.

Pero que viniera de sus labios era magnífico.

-No puedo creerlo -susurró-. Pellízcame, no, mejor lo hago yo.

Él rió al ver su expresión de dolor.

-¿No tienes algo que decir?

-Sólo bésame, tonto orgulloso.

Y él así lo hizo. Llevó una mano a su cuello y otra a su cintura para acercarla. Acarició con fervor sus labios, de manera apasionada, mordisqueando el inferior para inflamarlo, extrayendo gemidos de su garganta. Con la mano en su cuello acariciaba el espacio tras su oído, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Realmente entendía la fama que hizo en el pasado.

Se separaron momentos después y exhalaron aire.

-Tú también eres algo orgullosa, Madge- dijo él.

-Claro que sí, ¿te imaginas lo que tuve que soportar todo este tiempo? -admitió-. No te preocupes, por si te quedan dudas, sigo enamorada de ti.

-Tengo el consuelo de que me conozcas- agregó él.

-Con respecto a eso, la idea del post-it no era tan mala, pero no se lo digas a Peeta.

-Cuenta con eso.

* * *

1\. En esa escena los protagonistas principales se 'casan' compartiendo sus votos matrimoniales a través de post-it's. (Me acordé cuando escribía este)

**¡Hola!**

**No podía dejar pasar el Gadge en mi fic XD, eso sí, me gustó más la primera parte, pero me surgió la inspiración para la segunda. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Faltó aclarar muchos detalles pero, básicamente y si se pudo entender: Madge y Peeta eran amigos de infancia, él se fue durante la universidad, Madge se quedó y conoció a Katniss, por ende a Gale ,y comenzaron a salir los tres. Después de un tiempo, Peeta volvió, entró a trabajar en Panem y Madge los presentó después. Los rubios tenían dinero y los pelinegros no.**

**¿Qué más? No he checado los reviews, pero gracias para quienes los dejaron y quienes leyeron este Two-shot, y a quienes se animen a dejarlos. Contesto por PM a quienes tienen cuenta, así que a los anónimos de antemano les digo que los aprecio.**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD. Cualquier duda o aclaración, les invito a dejarla en el espacio de abajito.**


End file.
